In certain situations, it is desirable to reduce the humidity of air within a structure. For example, in fire and flood restoration applications, it may be desirable to remove water from a damaged structure by placing a portable dehumidifier within the structure. To be effective in these applications, a portable dehumidifier that is capable of operating at high ambient temperatures and low dew points is desirable. Current dehumidifiers, however, have proven inadequate in various respects.